Communication service providers offer customers an ability to purchase a wide variety of products from different product catalogs. The products may include, for example, a subscription to a service (e.g., Internet access service) or a bundle of services. A product catalog may include multiple products that are grouped together by a communication service provider based on, for example, a shared type of the multiple products. Different product catalogs have different structures and different interfaces for accessing the products. Furthermore, a customer may purchase the products through a wide variety of ordering mechanisms, including, for example, via a website of a communication service provider accessed at a computer terminal.
As a result, currently, the communication service provider needs to be simultaneously responsive to requests for information about different products from the wide variety of ordering mechanisms and handle the different product catalogs. Accordingly, the communication service provider exerts/wastes resources continuously sorting through and dealing with an enormous amount of data associated with all of the products for each request.